


From Cloud, With Love

by Gothams_Only_Wolf



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mistaken Text Message, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 13:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18591937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothams_Only_Wolf/pseuds/Gothams_Only_Wolf
Summary: It's a mistake, really, but it's the best one he's ever made.Five times Cloud accidentally texted someone and the one time it did some good





	From Cloud, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Augh, all the Muses want are 5+1s again! Ah well. 
> 
> Enjoy~

* * *

****

**I.**

* * *

It's a mistake, really, but it's the best one he's ever made. 

Cloud was texting Zack, teasing him and then he got a phone call that made him fumble Zack's number. 

What fell into the PHS void went something like this: 

**FROM: Cloud**

**Miss u & love u sm... Stay safe!!!**

**< 3<3<3**

What followed was: 

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_This PHS is classified._

_How did you get this number?_

Cloud's hand slapped over his mouth as he saw the number change. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**I am SO sorry.**

**I meant to send that to a friend.**

**I'll delete the number.**

He gripped his PHS tightly, waiting for the reply, heart practically jammed in his throat. 

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_Unnecessary._

_I will delete your message._

His shoulders slumped in relief. "Oh thank Fenrir." 

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_Who was the friend?_

Cloud blinked and then re-read the question. It wasn't like his boring guard shift could get any worse by answering whomever was on the other end. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**Commander Fair.**

**U sound like ur in SOLDIER.**

**Maybe you kno him?**

Cloud chewed at his bottom lip, anxiously awaiting the reply this time. If this SOLDIER was Zack's friend then maybe they'd get along. To be fair, however, Zack had a lot of friends that also looked down on Infantry. 

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_I am indeed in SOLDIER._

_Commander Fair is a friend as well._

_My mission awaits._

Cloud huffed out a relieved breath. This one was like him, Zack-napped into friendship. Zack was just that good at wriggling his way under any and all walls, be they physical, emotional or otherwise. 

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_I shall do my best to stay safe._

_Per your request to Commander Fair._

He cracked a smile at that, happy to have found another friend of Zack's who was at least as socially awkward as he was. 

Cloud texted the message to Zack, getting an enthusiastic response.

* * *

****

**II.**

* * *

He was laying in his sleeping bag, wheezing as the Cure took care of his bruised ribs. Missions were awful, though Zack was waxing poetic about his mentor again while on a different mission than Cloud. 

Being different divisions sometimes sucked ass due to time differences and the fact that he and Zack were often separated. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**Stay safe, u idiot.**

**Try not to trip when ur mentor**

**looks @ u**

His PHS buzzed twice in response. 

Cloud slapped his hand over his face and groaned as he realized what had happened. "Oh godsdammit." 

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_Alas I am not Commander Fair._

_Why would he trip seeing his mentor?_

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_There is nothing to fear._

_General Hewley is kind._

Okay then. Definitely someone up in the higher ranks of SOLDIER, given the near formal responses this guy gave. 

Cloud's tongue stuck out of the side of his mouth as he replied, distracted from his healing body. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**He has a crush.**

**P sure Gen. Rhapsodos would have**

**an Issue w that**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Considering he told me**

**They're dating each other**

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_Ah._

_They favor clear communication._

Scratch that, this friend of Zack's was way the Hel up there in the ranks. He sucked in a breath as he thought about Infantry and SOLDIER losing their shit over Cloud taking up the SOLDIER's time. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**Lol, the one secret Zack**

**will take 2 his grave**

**FROM: Cloud**

**We'll just have 2 keep it**

**4 him**

There was a long pause and then: 

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_Agreed._

_I'm afraid I couldn't comply with_

_Your new message_

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_I retained a wound from a_

_Behemoth._

Cloud hissed in sympathy and then typed thoughtfully. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**That's okay.**

**So long as you're in one piece**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Ur fine <3**

He waited with baited breath, hoping to read something reassuring. 

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_The wound will fade._

_Thank you for your concern._

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_Your kindness is..._

_Deeply appreciated._

Cloud read between the lines and gave a deep, slightly pained sigh. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**Zack's better @ it**

**But glad 2 help.**

He rolled onto his back and texted Zack, wanting to keep SPH to himself for awhile.

* * *

****

**III.**

* * *

""Haven't you heard? General Sephiroth's been texting! Does that mean he's got a girlfriend?!"" 

""Rude. Could be a boyfriend, you know."" 

Cloud rolled his eyes under his Infantry-issued helmet and waited for his PHS to finish charging. He texted Zack to keep from getting into another fight about his superior officer. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**U'd expect ppl 2 have manners**

**But No, talk about some busy guy**

**Perfect use of ur time**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Gen. Sephiroth's a dude like**

**Everybody else**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Fucking SE**

**Could be fucking emails**

**FROM: Cloud**

**U know,**

**THE THING PHS WAS BUILT 4**

Cloud made the ugliest noise as he saw his mistake but even better was SPH's reply. 

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_Not a fan of the_

_Silver Elite?_

**FROM: Cloud**

**Fuck no**

**Ma taught me better**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Idolized ppl r STILL PPL**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Admire, yes**

**Don't make ppl fall**

**FROM: Cloud**

**4 ur expectations of them**

**Ppl r full of faults**

He almost didn't expect a response back. Cloud knew he could be a little too blunt at times. 

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_What is your opinion of_

_The General himself?_

**FROM: Cloud**

**Overworked & underslept**

**Needs a vacation ASAP**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Easiest mission on roster +**

**Three rest days min.**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Actually, all of them do**

**Zack said as much**

A thought occurred to Cloud and he typed it out, hoping the SOLDIER was high enough to pull it off. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**I'm hoping ur enough rank 2 suggest**

**Levikron mission by Chocobo farm**

**FROM: Cloud**

**So happens 2 b a stocked ShinRa cabin**

**Three mikes west of Chocobo farm**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Levikrons spawn like a mofo**

**Over there**

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_High enough to suggest it_

_Will put in packet today_

Cloud felt better at that, biting at his lip to keep from smiling at his PHS.

* * *

****

**IV.**

* * *

He's still sore from sword practice with Kunsel, one of Zack's friends he actually liked, flopping down face first on his bed after his shower. Cloud texted Zack out of habit. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**Just so u kno, Zack**

**Kunsel's a brutal trainer**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Brutal but fair AF**

**Glad he agreed 2 training w me**

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_I physically appear nothing like Zack_

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_However, I would welcome your_

_description of Kunsel's training._

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_Zack and I are stuck in_

_A Meeting_

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_I would much rather relay this_

_Than budget nonsense neither_

_of us is needed for_

Cloud rocked up onto his elbows as he typed, blowing a drying strand out of his face. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**Meetings r the Worst**

**I'll do my best w this shitty chara**

**Limit.**

**FROM: Cloud**

**We started w rlly long knives**

**Then machetes**

**Then swords that were**

**FROM: Cloud**

**So dusty we sneezed**

**But perfect size 4 my tiny ass**

**I'm apparently**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Ambidextrous n it's a good Thing**

**Also wicked fast**

**Kunsel says so**

He flexed his fingers and let SPH read them over and probably show them to Zack too. 

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_Zack confirms Kunsel's assessment_

_You are attempting the Exam?_

Cloud couldn't help the wry chuckle that escaped him at the question.

**FROM: Cloud**

**Yeah**

**4 like the 20th time in a row**

**I'm abysmal @ the phys**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Been acing the written part tho**

**So brutal AF training it is**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Lol, I'll probs need 3 more**

**Attempts**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Record number breaker**

**Swear to Fenrir**

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_Whether it take you three or thirteen_

_Zack said you would be an excellent_

_Addition to the Corps_

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_He is also valiantly surpressing a laugh_

_Apparently he's been dying to introduce us_

_Only to find we had found_

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_Each other already_

**FROM: Cloud**

**Sounds like Zack alright**

* * *

****

**V.**

* * *

Stuck on the 51st floor of ShinRa, Cloud was full of absolutely righteous wrath. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**Zack, I'm going to kill u**

**U LEFT THE NUMBER OF**

**THE APARTMENT**

**FROM: Cloud**

**OUT OF THE DIRECTIONS U GAVE ME**

**HOW TF AM I SUPPOSED TO COME**

**2 DINNER?!?**

**FROM: Cloud**

**Scratch that, I'm Pretzeling**

**Ur sorry ass**

_FROM: Unknown SPH_

_You too then?_

He cracked up at that, a sound half made of resigned laughter and with trace amounts of his fury. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**Sometimes Zack is murder-worthy**

**Only sometimes tho**

Cloud was pacing as he stood in front of the elevator, bumping into someone just getting off, his PHS tumbling from his fingers in the process and hearing another clatter against the tile as well. 

"Sorry-" he reached for a PHS, his fingers brushing against gloved ones. 

"My apologies-"

Cloud nearly lost himself in eyes that glowed like the Mako mountain streams of his home. "Oh. I think this one's yours, sir." 

The sight of his PHS in the General's hands made him scrub at his suddenly hot face. 

"... You are Unknown CLD?" 

Oh Heavens above, _he'd been texting General Sephiroth like he was only one of Zack's SOLDIER buddies_. 

"Guess that makes you Unknown SPH, sir?" He buried his face in his green scarf, offering the sleek black-n-silver PHS back with a surprisingly steady hand. 

"... Did you mean them?" The General inquired softly as they traded devices. 

"Sir?" 

"Your words about the Silver Elite and placing people on pedestals." 

Cloud's spine straightened at that. "I did, sir." 

The smile that broke out on the General's face made Cloud's heart beat double time. "Then you may call me Sephiroth, seeing as how we are already friends... I'm afraid I don't know your name. Zack keeps calling you Spikey." 

"It's Cloud." He offered, tucking his PHS into its hip harness. "Cloud Strife." 

"Then shall we seek out Zack together? He did promise us dinner." 

"Only if you lead... Sephiroth." Cloud hummed, the curve of his lips into a smile unbidden but welcome all the same.

* * *

After he'd pretzeled Zack, he sat on top of his best friend in the whole wide world (aside from Tifa) and said dryly, "Did you intend for us to meet like this?" 

"No? Also, ow, ow, get me out of this hold please? I'll explain." Zack grumbled from his folded position. 

Cloud detangled him with a single tug and sat next to Sephiroth, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. 

"So ShinRa assigns PHS randomly for the most part but for reasons unknown, they put Seph's right above mine in the numerical order. So you texting him was an accident and probably would've kept being an accident if I didn't recognize your text style. I _have_ been trying to get you two to meet but we're always on missions that are too far apart. It was like, a miracle that the two of you were here at the same time." 

"Oh." 

"The fact that you two have matching taste is just hilarious though." Zack teased. 

"Explain, Zachary."

"Spikey likes 'em tall and serious, you like 'em small and ferocious." Zack chirruped even as he dodged Cloud's hands and then Sephiroth's, "You'll be thanking me at your wedding!"

"Zack, get back-You know what, General Hewley will be better at catching him." Cloud huffed as Zack escaped with a cackle, only to yelp less than thirty feet from the doorway. "Wanna raid his fridge and make dinner?" 

"You'd have to teach me but I am a willing student." Sephiroth countered as Zack's whining at General Hewley cut off when the door clicked closed. 

"Sounds good," Cloud replied as he pulled out a knife, a cutting board and several bowls. "Let's see..." 

His hands guided Sephiroth's, the large hands curled around his own and Sephiroth's chest pressed against his back. 

Cloud honestly didn't remember much of that dinner, nor the three that followed it, because he could barely focus thanks to the heat Sephiroth gave off.

* * *

He smiled at the title Sephiroth had typed into his phone for privacy and security reasons. 

_FROM: Seraph_

_I keep thinking about_

_Zack's comments._

**FROM: Cloud**

**U mean his stupid comment abt**

**Me preferring tall and serious?**

_FROM: Seraph_

_Yes_

_FROM: Seraph_

_Can we see each other 4 dinner?_

_Mission ran long but I wish to_

_Spend time with you._

Cloud fiddled with his baton as he typed, the leather strap creaking in his grip. He wondered how to keep his crush from showing. 

**FROM: Cloud**

**Yeah.**

**Guard shift is over in 20**

* * *

Cloud very firmly didn't brush his hair, came over with his uniform half-off and resolutely did _not_ drop his jaw at the sight of Sephiroth lounging in a t-shirt and half of his own uniform. 

Nope. 

Maybe if he ignored it long enough, it would be like his friendship with Zack; friends with someone who looked like he stepped out of a magazine. It was _just fine_. 

Except Sephiroth smelled nice and oh, was that-?

"I'm afraid I missed your birthday by some months. However, I was assured that getting such a gift would not be out of place considering how often PHS devices get crushed." Sephiroth held out the box of the limited-edition PHS case with a hopeful look. 

It was pink and ridiculous and Cloud loved it immediately. He clipped it onto his PHS and then noticed a note taped to it. He peeled it off, set down his PHS and read it, the note fluttering from his hand as he attempted to process it. 

_Cloud,_

_It feels strange to tell you like this but I cannot figure out how to tell you any other way. Text was how we met and text, perhaps, is a fitting medium to tell you that I am very fond of you._

_I enjoy our time cooking together because you fit in my arms. You smell like the high mountains you come from. Your laughter lights up whatever room you are in and your smile makes my chest ache in a way I have never felt before. Perhaps I am reading too much into your actions but I couldn't help but notice your heartbeat when you looked at me. Always double-time and the same as my own, especially when we make eye contact._

_Would you like to be more than accidental friends?_

_Sephiroth_

When he finally looked up, the resignation on Sephiroth's face cemented his decision. He scooped up the note, dug for a pen and wrote on the back with a smile on his face. 

__

_YES_

Cloud handed it over, watching as Sephiroth's expression changed from hurt to hopeful.

"'Yes?'" 

"Mmhmm." 

"... May I?" 

Cloud met him halfway, fingers curled in black fabric as he pulled Sephiroth down for a kiss. Fingers wound into his hair, Sephiroth cradling the back of his head as he kissed like a man who'd been half-starved for attention. 

They broke apart and then touched foreheads, Cloud still astonished that this man wanted to kiss him like that. 

"I'll kiss you like for as long as you'll allow me to, Cloud." Sephiroth breathed out, mirth clear, "Yes, you did say that out loud." 

"Guess Zack was right, the asshole." 

"Oh? In what manner?" 

"We really are suited for each other." Cloud drawled out, surprised as Sephiroth picked him up and pressed him against the wall, his legs wrapping around those ridiculous hips. 

"Say that again, Cloud," Sephirith purred as he nuzzled against Cloud's exposed neck. 

He let out a gasping laugh as he responded, "Sure thing, Seph, as much as you'd like..."

* * *

****

**+I.**

* * *

Cloud hated Hojo with a fire matched only by Sephiroth. 

Thank Fenrir Zack had pulled what little string he had in the Turk department (courtesy of his Turk friend) and gotten Cloud on this mission to Nibelheim with them. At least the locals couldn't coerce his boyfriend or his best friend into doing anything other than what they were assigned to do. 

He lead them around the bridge, having broken it with a well thrown rock and then guarded the front door of the ShinRa Mansion with his fellow Infantry member. 

Sephiroth and Zack marched into the Mansion, both of them grim-faced. 

He sent a text he knew Sephiroth would enjoy.

**FROM: Cloud**

**Miss u & love u sm... Stay safe!!!**

**< 3<3<3**

Sephiroth marched right back out, grabbed Cloud's hand and took him inside, placing both hands on his temples. "I have an awful headache this close to the Reactor." 

"I'll go get the samples, okay? Zack can sort through the paperwork because despite his puppy face, he's pretty good at the stuff." 

"Hey! I resemble that remark. Also, Seph, what's this about a headache? You look like you need to rest. Tell you what, we'll call ShinRa and tell them we need a few more days to sort this out." Zack fussed, doing what he did best. 

Sephiroth opened his mouth to protest so Cloud pulled out the best weapon in his arsenal. "No more kisses until you get some rest, Sephiroth." 

"You can't-" 

"I can and I will, Seph, because you're worrying me. You look paler than normal," he chided, tracing his thumbs over the famously sharp cheekbones of his boyfriend. "plus you said it yourself. You've got a headache." 

Sephiroth finally folded, realizing that he couldn't fight both Cloud _and_ Zack. "Very well, I will rest tonight." 

"I mean, if any of those samples is giving you a headache... No one specified it had to be... y'know... _alive_." Cloud suggested as he lead Sephiroth out, taking his hand as Sephiroth rubbed briefly at his temples. 

"You may be onto something, Cloud." Sephiroth sighed, his shoulders straightening as he stepped further from the Reactor. 

"Loopholes are everywhere if you know where to look," he murmured.

"Yeah, none of us are staying in the gothic aesthetic by ourselves. The place gives me the creeps." Zack muttered, slinging his arm over the shoulder of the other Sgt. they'd placed on the mission. "Can you imagine being stuck in there?" 

"Definitely not, there was a reason our parents chased us away from the fire hazard we were just in." Cloud pointed out as they collected Tifa and went to the Inn. 

He watched Sephiroth arm-wrestle Tifa and be surprised at her strength, thinking about a single fumbled number and how it changed his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, complain, ect.


End file.
